


Friendly Advice

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [82]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Relationship Advice, Werewolf Lavender Brown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Lavender offers Darcy some friendly advice about Ron.
Series: Make the Dust Fly [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Darcy Lewis Bingo, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Drabbles, RAREHPBINGO





	Friendly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Lavender very often so I hope she comes across well. This was fun to write!! Happy reading! xxDustNight 
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me the use of her Grammarly subscription to read this over. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: #31DaysOfWritingChallenge October 10th: Friends  
> #MMFRollADrabble September 2019: Darcy/Lavender/Friendship  
> #DarcyLewisBingo Square C3; Six College Credits  
> #RAREHPBINGO Square I1: Hunt  
> #MMFBingo20 Square B4: Hydra Research Base

"This is definitely not worth those six college credits," Darcy mumbled as she and Lavender wandered through the abandoned research base. "Jane never mentioned I'd be hunting for hazardous relics with a werewolf."

Lavender chuckled quietly, shooting her friend a smile over her shoulder. "Half-werewolf," the witch noted before gesturing for Darcy to follow her up a staircase. "I don't go full were thanks to Hermione, saving me from Fenrir, but I do have a heightened sense of smell. It definitely makes these sorts of hunts easier to handle"

"Yeah? Well, what sense are you getting from this place?" Darcy said, following the witch. "It's giving me the creeps."

"I think someone was here recently, but it seems that they've taken everything that would be of value," Lavender replied with a frown. They'd reached the top floor, now, and she stood there trying to figure out where to go next. "Stark and Rogers aren't going to be happy with that."

"Jane and Hermione either." Darcy shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. "They hate when we come back empty-handed."

"Maybe they should come with us once in a while," Lavender noted, her brow furrowed as she continued to examine the base.

The two wandered through the base looking for clues as to who had been using it previously but found nothing no matter which way they turned. Eventually, Lavender knew it was time to get answers about something, even if it wasn't about their mission to the deserted base.

"When are you and Ron going to get together?" Lavender asked, pinning Darcy with a stare and blocking her way to the stairs.

Fidgeting from one food to the other, Darcy tried not to meet her friend's eyes. "You noticed that, then?"

"Heightened sense of smell, remember," Lavender replied, crinkling her nose. Waving her hand between them, she continued, "No, but for real; when are you two going to stop beating around the Devil's Snare?"

Darcy frowned. "I have no idea what that is, but honestly, I've been hesitant to move forward with Ron because I know you two dated. We're friends; I didn't want to mess that up with this."

"Ron and I dated _ages_ ago," Lavender told the brunette. "Besides, I'm with Bucky now. I'm telling you, go for it with Ron. He's a sweetheart, and you two are perfect for one another."

Sighing heavily, Darcy didn't say anything. This was a lot to think about right now. She was still relatively new to the magical world, but she and Ron had clicked right away. There was something about him that just drew her in and made her want more. Even if Lavender gave her blessing, it was hard for Darcy to date someone she knew her friend dated too.

Seeing Darcy's hesitation, Lavender knew she had to push her friend in the right direction. "Let me give you some friendly advice," Lavender began, smirking. "Ron is going to get bored; not of you, of course, but of waiting. I can tell he really, really likes you. Go for it. Ask him to dinner."

"You really think I should?" Darcy felt unsure about this. "Do you think he'll say yet?"

"A hundred times over."

Smiling, Darcy stared off into space, imagining finally getting to sit down with Ron and talk about what they could be if they allowed it to happen. "I guess it couldn't hurt to try."

They both stood there quietly for a few more minutes until Lavender decided there was no reason to stay at the base any longer. There was nothing here for them to bring back, but Darcy had a wizard to catch.

"Well," Lavender said, turning and placing both hands on her hips. "It looks like this place is all clear. What do you say we head back to town and get a drink?"

"I like the sound of that," Darcy said, grabbing hold of Lavender's arm and beginning to tug her down the stairs. "And after a few drinks, I'm going to call Ron and see if he wants to get dinner tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Lavender replied, allowing herself to be led from the building. She was excited for her friend, and couldn't wait to be a bridesmaid at her future wedding to Ron.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
